Vehicle seats are provided with a recliner feature, allowing the backrest to be repositioned relative to the seat base (cushion). Such vehicle seats may also be mounted to the vehicle floor via a track arrangement. The track arrangement can allow adjustment of the longitudinal position of the vehicle seat, to accommodate different drivers (comfort adjust). The recliner feature can also be used as part of an easy entry feature in which the backrest pivots forward and the seat base moves along the track to a forward position, allowing a passenger to enter into a rear seat. Using the easy entry feature, with the vehicle seat in any forward position along the track, it is disadvantageous for the backrest to be pivoted back to a use position (essentially upright position), as the vehicle seat base is not in a use position.